A Father's Love
by Amethystgirl1943
Summary: An assassin attempt at Iemitsu's retirement party ends with Iemitsu's death as he tries to protect Tsuna. Distraught over his father's death, that final act of protection makes Tsuna realise that he's had the wrong idea about his father the whole time. But there was no longer the chance to change that, instead all that's left are the painful memories.


Amethystgirl1943: Hi! Plot bunnies! Don't worry I am working on the next chapter of "The Eternal Sky." I think I might be able to release it this week, not sure though. I also have to prepare for finals too.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR!

Beta'd by: PhantomHitman1412

You should watch the music video "Hurt" By Christina Aguilera after you've read this fic.

"_Pasta!~" Italics is Italian_

* * *

The Vonogla Mansion was bustling with butlers and maids, and in all the chaos, no one noticed the intruder. The intruder knew he was going to die, but it was in the description of the mission. He knew that it was going to be risky. Gain the trust with the Dispetto Familiga then he would go and carry out the mission he was given. He belongs to an enemy famiglia of Vongola.

"Thank you for all your services," Nono said, as he patted Iemitsu on his shoulder. Nana was right next to him, her left arm around his right arm.

"Thank you for taking care of him for all these years," Nana said.

"Ah, thank you for what you've done for me," Iemitsu said back. Today was Iemitsu's retirement party. Tsuna had a lunch meeting with Iemitsu just a few days ago. He had told Iemitsu it was finally time to retire and settle down with Nana. Ever since Tsuna became Vongola Decimo, Nana was exposed to the truth of Iemitsu's job and everything that had happened in the past ten years. Iemitsu, who knew this day was going to come, agreed with Tsuna. Iemitsu didn't know how, but Tsuna got the party planned very quickly. He had everything prepared, even invitations for the allied famiglia of Vongola.

Tsuna's Hyper Intuition gave a sharp pierce through his head. Tsuna franticly looked around.

"Juudaime, is anything wrong?" Gokudera asked.

"My head hurts, it hurts a lot," Tsuna said, he clutched his head with one of his hands. A sharp pain hit his head. Tsuna finally kneeled. A gunshot rang and a body fell right next to Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the body that was next to him. It was his dad. The guardians guarded all exits to the outside. Gokudera, having a sharp eye, quickly found the assassin with the gun, and shot him. It was all silent from them. Everyone tried to crowd around Tsuna and Iemitsu, but the 9th generation and the 10th generation became protective around the both of them. Nono immediately got up to see Iemitsu and Tsuna.

"Ryohei, go and try to close up the wounds," Gokudera ordered. Ryohei immediately went up to Iemitsu to stop the blood flow. Iemitsu coughed up blood. Nono closed his eyes and flinched. Iemitsu was in Tsuna's arm.

"D-D-Dad, you'll be alright, I promise," Tsuna stuttered out. He felt his heart drop as Iemitsu coughed up more blood.

"It's alright, I know it's too late for me," Iemitsu weakly muttered, coughing up more blood, "Tsuna, I have always been proud of you," He tried to breath in, "My greatest regret is, not being a good father or a husband, and for dragging you into this world. I never meant for that to happen and for that I am so sorry," He took his last breath and closed his eyes. He went limp in Tsuna's arms.

"DAD! PLEASE WAKE UP! OPEN YOUR EYES!" Tsuna shouted. He cradled Iemitsu's head in his arms.

"Please don't leave me, please," Tsuna whimpered. He felt defenseless.

"IEMITSU!" Nana screamed. She fainted right next to Tsuna.

Tsuna broke down crying. Nono tried to hold back his tears, but failed.

"DON'T LEAVE YOUR TUNAFISH ALONE!" Tsuna yelled.

"Papa don't leave, your tunafish isn't ready to grow up yet," Tsuna sobbed slightly. Even though there were tears streaming down his face, he looked up at his guardians and gave directions one at a time.

"Gokudera, can you contact the morticians immediately?" Tsuna said. He was rattling the next orders to his guardians in preparation of Iemitsu's funeral.

* * *

*The Viewing*

The viewing was sorrowful. It had all of Iemitsu's subordinates there. To see Iemitsu's body not moving was a painful sight for all of those who worked with him and gotten to know him.

"It must be painful for Decimo to go through this," whispered one subordinate to another.

"It must, having your father get killed in front of your eyes… must be horrible," another whispered.

"The Lion of Vongola was never there for him, so why would he care now?" A snobbish voice said. At that sentence Tsuna felt something snap in his heart.

"SHUT UP, JUST GET OUT NOW!"Tsuna roared.

"Decimo, we cannot leave, you might get assassinated like your no-good father did," A lowly subordinate sneered.

A two gun shots rang out, one missed the snobbish twat by one millimeter, and the other brushed through his hair.

"Decimo told you to get out right? Why haven't you moved your ass to get out!" Gokudera yelled, before shouting at everyone to get out.

"Thank you Gokudera, but can you leave me alone, please," Tsuna begged.

"Juudaime, please take care of yourself," Gokudera said. He wanted to comfort his boss/friend, but he knew the pain of losing a parent. As Tsuna had a lost parent, who wasn't really there for him, Gokudera had too lost a parent, having not known for a long time that his piano teacher was his mother. He closed the door gently. Gokudera made up his mind. He went to hunt down those two under-dogsthat insulted Decimo.

"Hey Dad, I'm really sorry for all those things I said about you," Tsuna cried as he spoke to his father's corpse. His knees finally gave out. He kneeled on the ground. Endless tears wouldn't stop coming down his face.

"If there was one thing in life I could do, I would create more memories before-" Tsuna sobbed," I wish I had more memories of you!" Tsuna screamed. He tried to stifle his sobs. His vision was getting blurry and the last thing he saw was his father's figure.

* * *

*Memory I*

"Iemitsu, thank you for taking time out of your busy schedule and have lunch with me," Tsuna said.

"Don't worry about it, if it's for my son then I'll do it," Iemitsu replied with a grin. Tsuna narrowed his eyes.

"Is that so? Before I became Decimo you didn't spend time with me at all, but ever since I became Decimo, you've been willing to spend more time with me. Why is that?" Tsuna questioned, his eyes were glowing orange.

"Well, that's because-" Iemitsu was cut off by Tsuna's hand.

"I'll just be straight with you Iemitsu, I want you to retire from being the CEDEF leader," Tsuna said rather sharply. Iemitsu flinched at his son's tone. He sighed.

"Tsuna, I always knew this day was coming," He slowly started to say. He put his glass of wine down," I knew that you would make me retire and settle down in Namimori with your mother," He shifted his suit jacket to straighten it," I just wanted to let you know, that I am so proud of you," He smiled at Tsuna," Even though you were forced through this, you managed to cleanse the bloody history of Vongola's past," He ran a hand through his hair," I really am proud of you, you're my greatest pride," He flashed another heart-warming smile at Tsuna.

"Is that all?" Tsuna said. His voice void of all emotions."After all these years, you say that I'm your greatest pride? Don't make me laugh, you weren't in my life for long enough to know that I am your greatest pride," Tsuna scoffed," If that's all, I'll take my leave," Tsuna stood up and walked away. Iemitsu watched Tsuna's figure get smaller and smaller. "You don't think I don't know that? I am so sorry," Iemitsu said quietly to himself.

*Back to the present*

Tsuna's eyes widened, he ignored his dad's calls for forgiveness. He had walked past him when Iemitsu said he was proud of him. More tears ran down his face.

"I am so sorry, please just stop," Tsuna said through all the tears. He put his face in his knees, trying to hold in the sobs.

* * *

*Memory II*

Tsuna and the gang had finally graduated high school. Nana and Iemitsu decided to book a restaurant for this special occasion. They had invited all of the people Tsuna had made friends or acquaintances with.

"Congratulations on graduating all of you!" Nana exclaimed. She was happy that her son graduated with a high grade. Nana looked at Iemitsu, he seemed to be drinking a lot.

"Thanks Mom, you really didn't need to do all this though," Tsuna replied, slightly embarrassed; he rubbed the back of his head with his hand. A second later, he felt weight on his shoulders. It was Iemitsu, his cheeks were flushed and he was mumbling incoherent things.

"MY LITTLE TUNAFISH IS ALL GROWN UP NOW! ~ I REMEMBER WHEN HE WAS LITTLE, HE USED TO CRY ABOUT EVERYTHING!" Iemitsu hiccupped," NOW LOOK AT HIM, HE'S SO MANLY!~" He suddenly fell to the ground. Tsuna had brushed Iemitsu off very harshly.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME AT ALL?! YOU WEREN'T EVEN PART OF MY CHILDHOOD! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY PAST, BECAUSE YOU WERE NEVER IN IT!" Tsuna shouted at Iemitsu, who was on the floor. It was silent in the restaurant. Tsuna stormed out of the restaurant. Nana was going to go after him, but Reborn stopped her.

"I think you should look after Iemitsu," Reborn said gently to her. She nodded and kneeled down to take care of Iemitsu, who was in a daze at what his son had said to him.

"Hey Nana, you really don't think Tsuna means that right?" Iemitsu asked Nana.

"I don't think so Dear, I know Tsuna is just frustrated from all these events he has had around him, I guess he was just stressful," Nana calmed Iemitsu. She looked down at Iemitsu, who was on her lap, he laid there asleep.

"Goodnight Dear," Nana softly said. She looked at the door.

'Reborn, I hope you teach to Tsu-kun that everyone needs respect,' Nana thought. Gokudera and Yamamoto helped Nana bring Iemitsu to a booth for him to sleep.

Reborn chased after Tsuna. It took him awhile to find Tsuna. He had found Tsuna kneeled underneath a bridge.

"Dame-Tsuna, you should go back and apologize," Reborn scolded. He folded his arms while waiting for a reply from Tsuna.

"Why should I?" Tsuna replied harshly, "He wasn't even there for most of my childhood and part of my teen years," He glared at the river, which was flowing gently.

"He was just trying to protect you from all the harm his job has," Reborn retorted back, "Stop being so stubborn and apologize already," He was peering down at Tsuna.

"What do you know? I have nothing to say to him, he doesn't deserve any sympathy I give him," Tsuna said, he stood up and put his hands in his coat pockets.

"Dame-Tsuna, just because he wasn't there for your childhood, doesn't mean he doesn't love you," Reborn sighed, "He was only trying to protect you, how many times do I have to say that until you get that into your thick-skull?" He took off his fedora and raked his hands through his hair.

"Just leave me alone Reborn, I'm not in the mood for your preaching," Tsuna said, he was getting irritated with this topic.

"You just won't learn, until it actually happens," Reborn retorted. He wanted to try and ease up the tension in the bonds between Iemitsu and Tsuna, "Before you know it, you could lose your father in a fight or something like that," Reborn said.

"Just leave!" Tsuna yelled. Reborn took one last look at Tsuna and started to walk. Tsuna came back the next day, and when he got home, he locked himself in his room. Iemitsu tried to talk to him, but Tsuna just pushed him away.

*Present*

"He tried to warn me, why didn't I listen?" Tsuna asked himself. He curled himself in a ball and started to rock back and forth. The tears wouldn't stop. He tried to muffle it in his elbows. "All this time, I should've loved you more," Tsuna couldn't control it anymore. All of these emotions he was feeling in his heart: Regret, anger, and sadness. They could've been all avoided if he took Reborn's advice sooner.

* * *

*Memory III*

A five year old Tsuna was anxious to see his papa. He doesn't really remember much, but he wanted to see his daddy.

"Tsu-kun! Papa's here!" Nana shouted. Tsuna immediately bolted through the living room to the front door. He was picked up and given a big hug.

"PAPA! Yay! Papa's here! Will Papa play with Tsu-kun?" Tsuna questioned after he was let out of the hug of death.

"Anything for my little sport!" Iemitsu replied back. After he said that, Tsuna noticed someone behind his Papa. When he saw someone he didn't know behind his Papa, Tsuna immediately hid behind Nana's legs.

"Oh Tsu-kun, what's wrong? Nana asked.

"Someone behind Papa," Tsuna replied back in a murmur.

"Oh! I forgot, Nana this is my boss," He gestured to the person behind him," His name is Timoteo Vongola," Iemitsu grinned sheepishly. He rubbed his hand behind his head.

"Oh! Thank you for taking care of Iemitsu, I know that sometimes he can be a handful," Nana said, bowing.

"Such beauty wasted on a troublesome person," Timoteo sighed in a jokingly manner, "How did someone, who is polite and beautiful, end up with someone like him?" He said in a jokingly way. Nana blushed and giggled. Iemitsu, however, was in a state of childish anger.

"HEY! Nana and I are a perfect match, and I can prove it," He lifted Tsuna up, "See how cute our son is! He is the most adorable thing you will ever meet in your life" Iemitsu exclaimed, after declaring that he was the perfect match with Nana, he pouted. The room was instantly filled with laughter. Iemitsu put Tsuna down. Timoteo kneeled down to Tsuna's height.

"Hello, my name is Timoteo, but you can call me 'Grandpa'," Timoteo introduced himself. Tsuna looked at him for a little bit. He stepped forward.

"Hi! My name is Tsu-Tsu-na-yo-shi, but Mama and Papa call me 'Tsu-kun'!" Tsuna tried to pronounce his name right. Timoteo laughed, and ruffled Tsuna's hair," Then can I call you Tsu-kun?" He asked, and he got an immediate nod from Tsuna, "Then you can try to call me Grandpa," Tsuna tried a few times, until he had gotten it right.

"This is a wonderful family you have here Iemitsu," Timoteo said, "_Remember to care for them and try to spend time with them more,"_He said gently in Italian. This was a wonderful family, and Timoteo didn't want the Vongola Familgia to get in the way of this bond they had with each other.

"_Do not fret Nono, I will do my best to accomplish that,"_ Iemitsu replied softly.

"Papa," Tsuna tugged at Iemitsu's pant leg," Can Papa play with Tsu-kun now?" Tsuna tilted his head innocently.

"Sure sport, what'd you wanna play?" Iemitsu said.

"Tsu-kun wants to play zoo!" Tsuan replied.

"Oh, which reminds me, Tsuna come here," Tsuna obediently followed his dad, "Here, Papa got this just for Tsu-kun," Iemitsu pulled out a lion cub plushie, "You have to take care of it okay? Papa wants you to take care of your new friend," Iemitsu gently handed the cub to Tsuna, who's eyes were sparkling, "Do you promise Papa you'll take care of it?" Tsuna eagerly nodded.

"This is Tsu-kun's first friend," Tsuna jumped around with it in his hands, "Tsu-kun will promise to take care of his first friend!" Tsuna gave his dad a big hug around the neck.  
"This is your first friend?" Iemitsu questioned.

Tsuna nodded his head, "Everyone doesn't like Tsu-kun because they always think that Tsu-kun can't do anything right," Tsuna looked down all depressed, "So Tsu-kun will promise to take care of….." Tsuna put his face in a think face, until his face immediately brightened up, "Tsu-kun promises to take care of Natsu!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Natsu?" The three adults asked.

"Natsu is Tsu-kun's first friend!" Tsuna exclaimed, he looked at his Papa," Thank you Papa!"

"You're welcome, just make sure to care for it," Iemitsu said. He ruffled Tsuna's fluffy hair.

"Tsu-kun loves Papa!" Tsuna smiled brightly at Iemitsu and hugged him again.

*Present*

"My first friend," Tsuna mumbled to himself, "How could I forget you?" Tsuna ran to his room and started to dig around his giant closet, "How could I forget you? How? Why didn't I take care of you? I promised and I broke it!" Tsuna found it and looked at it carefully. He gently held it. Tsuna walked back to the viewing. It was still empty.

"Dad, remember this present you gave me when I was little, I-I forgot to keep my promise! I broke it! My first friend, and I'd forgotten all about Natsu!" Tsuna started to break down crying. He hugged the little plushie. The plushie was against his chest, where his heart was.

"I wish I was nicer to you! I wish I could turn back time and save you, I had the option and I just threw it aside," Tsuna said, "I am so sorry Dad, I really am!" Tsuna mumbled, before darkness consumed him. The guardians had a small panic attack when they saw Tsuna passed out on the floor. Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately carried Tsuna to his room.

"Mhm, don't leave me, please, I need you," Tsuna mumbled in his sleep, tears were sliding down his face.

"He must be in so much pain," Yamamoto said, he knew what it was like to lose a father, as he had in the messed up future.

"I know, I wish I could take away his pain somehow, but I think he needs to deal with this on his own," Gokudera started, Yamamoto was about to retort, but Gokudera raised his hand and Yamamoto stopped, "What I mean is that this type of pain needs time for Juudaime to heal," Gokudera look at Tsuna with concern. They gently put tucked him in his bed.

"Don't go," Tsuna mumbled, they both knew that he was dreaming of his Dad. Tsuna held on to Yamamoto's sleeve. Yamamoto gently pried Tsuna's hand off of his sleeve.

"Goodnight Juudaime/Tsuna," They both said quietly. They gently closed the door.

* * *

*Dreamscape*

"Where am I?" Tsuna said. He was walking down a dark path. It took him awhile, but he got to the end. The edge of path was a door.

"Should I enter?" Tsuna questioned himself. He walked through the open door. There was Iemitsu. Tsuna immediately ran up to him. Iemitsu looked at Tsuna and grinned.

"I love you Tsuna, and if you ever thought that I didn't, I always have," Iemitsu said, he was slowly fading, "Remember to become an amazing person." He was slowly disappearing.

"DAD! DAD PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tsuna screamed at the darkness. He tried to catch up to his dad's disappearing figure.

"Thank you for being the greatest son a father could ask for, even though I wasn't there for most of you childhood," Tsuna heard before he was enveloped in a white light. Tsuna woke up with a gasp. He was drench in sweat. He touched his face, and there were tears running down it.

"Why? Why did it have to be you?! It was my entire fault, I should've loved you more, why didn't I?!" Tsuna yelled at himself. He ignored all the noise outside his door. His guardians were begging him to get out of his room and try to let them share the pain. He locked himself in his room, until the funeral day came.

* * *

*Funeral Day*

"Here lays Iemitsu, a husband, a father, a leader, and a friend," The priest started. Tsuna blocked out everything the priest continued to say. He looked at his father's body in the casket. The casket was a simple black one, but it had the Vongola Crest on it. Iemitsu was buried with white roses. Tsuna knew the meaning of the roses. Red roses on Father's Day meant a surviving father, while white roses mean a deceased father. It was time for saying of the goodbyes.

"Iemitsu, I hope that you are doing well up there, remember to watch over your family and familiga," Nono said, he walked away to comfort the crying Nana.

"Master, I hope thou ist in a better place," Basil said," I was happy to serve under thee," Basil started to sob. Tumeric and Oregano comforted the newly made CEDEF leader.

"Juudaime, everyone except you has given their farewells to your father," Gokudera said softly.

"I think you should say one last thing to him, before he passes on," Yamamoto continued. Tsuna nodded and stood up, when he got to the side of Iemitsu, he kneeled down to him. Everyone was silent to hear Tsuna's goodbyes for Iemitsu.

"Dad" Tsuna started in a trembling voice, "I wish I could have done nicer things for you, I-I just couldn't let go of the past," Tsuna said, his voice more stable, "I wish I could have had more time and more happier memories than the memories I decided to cling on to," He looked at him, "What I am trying to say is that," Tears were falling down quickly," I'm sorry for blaming you," He took a shaky breath," Please look after you cute little tunafish," With that Tsuna broke down crying with Gokudera and Yamamoto there to comfort him. Nana came to comfort Tsuna, when she was there Gokudera and Yamamoto gave Tsuna to her. Tsuna leaned into her chest.

"I wish I could've been a better son," Tsuna's voice was muffled, "I was a terrible person and I put all my hate on him, Mom," Nana looked at her son, "Am I a bad person?"

"No honey, no one is a bad person, you just couldn't let go of the hate you had for your father in the past," Nana said gently. She rubbed her hand on his back.

"I didn't understand, but I let the hate blind me from repairing the bonds Dad and I could've had," Tsuna tried to calm himself, but couldn't stop crying," I-I-If I only knew better, this wouldn't have happened," Tsuna sobbed even harder. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to find it was his dad's spirit.

"Don't worry about me son, just be the best you can and don't dwell on the past," Tsuna reached out and tried to grab him.

"DAD DON'T GO!" Tsuna shouted, and after that, he couldn't stop crying.

"Papa, your little tunafish needs you, he can't grow up without his daddy guiding him," Tsuna mumbled before sleeping. They could all tell that he was emotionally tired and broken.

* * *

*2 years later*

Tsuna got out of the car with a white rose bouquet. The date marked Father's Day. He walked up to his Dad's grave, and put the flowers in front of the tombstone.

"Hey Dad, I hope you're doing well," Tsuna started, he kneeled down on in front of it, "I'm doing fine, so is Mom," Tsuna added, "Mom's been feeling lonely since you've died, but Bianchi and the rest of the girls have been keeping her company," He smiled at the memory of when he went home and saw them all make food," I love you dad, I really do, and I miss you" Tsuna took one last look at the grave and was about to leave, until he felt the wind blow and he heard his dad's voice in the wind.

"_I love you too son, or my precious Tunafish!"_

Tsuna looked up and smiled at the never ending blue sky. He got into the car and drove off to Vongola Mansion.

* * *

Amethystgirl1943: Hahaha…you guys can shoot me now. Thanks for reading this. The reason why I created this was because I really didn't find the Iemitsu bashing fics that amusing. Sure he wasn't there for Tsuna's childhood, but he was trying to protect them. Thanks again and make sure to leave a review!


End file.
